


stalked

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Spoopy stuff, thats a valid interpretation, uh freeform tho, you could also read the pov character as dean if you wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: Prompt: With their contract about to expire, a hellbound soul starts seeing the beastly, wild eyes of some otherworldly animal watching them from the shadows, biding its time. Desperate to seek help before time runs out, they confide in a stranger, who then smiles at them with the same evil eyes that haunt them.Written for the Boyking!Sam Discord server.





	stalked

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on ao3 im really sorry im inundating you with fic today lmao

"I've been ... seeing things." 

He's in a therapist's room. He doesn't belong here. White walls, wide window with drawn blinds. The couch is too soft under him. And he's fucking _seeing things,_ because why else would he be here? 

The therapist isn't writing it down. He's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. 

"Seeing things? What kind of things?" 

Images flit behind his gaze. Clawmarks on the walls. Debris strewn across the floor. Dead animals left for him to find, chickens and rabbits, headless and bloody. And the eyes, always the eyes, golden and eerie. 

"I think it's a wolf. Or something." 

God. He sounds like a nutcase. He may as well be one at this point, he thinks. He's in a fucking therapist's office. On a goddamn couch. 

"Can you tell me more about your experience with this wolf?" 

He glances up, and the therapist looks thoughtful. A little concerned, maybe, but in the good-samaritan kind of way. 

"It leaves shit like a cat," he begins. "It's fucking massive too. And I feel like it's following me, all the damn time." 

The therapist still isn't writing anything down. The pen is still, but there's no judgement. No condemnation. Not yet. 

"How do you know it follows you?" 

He takes a deep breath, staring down at his lap. If this doesn't get him committed, it's gonna be a goddamn miracle.  
"It watches me. Not always, but every time I think I'm safe they're back. Everywhere I go." 

"You see them everywhere?" 

A flicker of interest. The therapist seems more curious than worried, and that feels just a little better than otherwise. 

"These — these bright eyes, they glow a little, and it scares me. Not just at night, not just in the woods. They follow me at work, at the store, I'll be on the bed at home and I'll see them glowing from the next room." 

He's really working himself up here, and he takes another breath to calm down. Because he's really getting himself committed at this rate. 

"So, a wolf with yellow eyes," the therapist summarizes. "It sounds like you might be experiencing a manifestation of guilt. Have you done anything you might feel guilty about recently?" 

He sucks in a breath. "I never said —"

_Yellow._ He looks up and the therapist is looking at him with golden predator eyes.

He stands up. Knocks over a table. The predator merely watches as he backs all the way to the door.

"You can't run forever," the predator says. "Not from what's already inside you." A smile, wide and bloody. 

He bolts.


End file.
